Gray Jedi
, Gray Jedi of the Old Republic.]] Gray Jedi was a term, sometimes used pejoratively, that described Jedi who were thought to operate independently and often outside the strictures of the High Council. The term itself dated back as far as the Old Sith Wars. During this time period, Gray Jedi themselves became associated with a certain variety of robe. In the following millennia, the term continued to increase in usage, most likely due to the increasing trend towards centralization of power in the Order, and the increased prominence of the Jedi Council itself. By 130 ABY, the term Gray Jedi was used to refer to those Force-sensitive individuals and groups that, while not following the dark side, were not part of the New Jedi Order and/or served other institutions above the will of the Force. Relationship with the Council was considered a Gray Jedi.]] In the aftermath of the Great Sith War, the Jedi leadership sought to re-evaluate the Jedi Code. The more conservative interpretation left many with in the Order feeling disenfranchised, as they felt the last twenty millennia of history were a sufficient precedent for how a Jedi should act. The centralization and restriction imposed by the new Code left these dissidents suspicious, sensing the advantage the dark side would have against such moral absolutism. History would indeed bear them out. Most Gray Jedi had a tense relationship with the Council; while, for most intents and purposes, they were loyal members of the Jedi Order, their maverick natures often put them into conflict with it, especially against more conservative members of the Council. They clashed over the acceptable age limit that a sentient could begin training, and the forbidding of "attachments" such as families. It is this friction, combined with their unorthodox behavior that made it rare for a Gray Jedi to join the Council themselves or ascend to any position of real leadership in the order. After all, the High Council chose its own members, and most of the time, their preference was for orthodox Jedi, such as the group described as the Old Guard. Qui-Gon Jinn's candidacy was rejected in favor of Plo Koon, and then Ki-Adi-Mundi, both of whom were more in line with the Council's way of thinking. Traits Although the term gray is often thought to refer to Force users believed to skirt the line between the light side and dark side, Gray Jedi were not exclusively followers of such a creed. In fact, their devotion to the Living Force was born of a desire to avoid falling to the dark via arcane strictures of the kind supported by the post-Sith War Council. Indeed Qui-Gon Jinn himself, one of the most famous of the so-named Gray Jedi, was a staunch adherent of the Living Force, and as much aware of the dark side's lure as any of his peers. He may have been unorthodox, both in his behavior and relationship with the Council, but there was never any doubt of Qui-Gon's adherence to the core of the Jedi philosophy. Gray Jedi were also known to have worn their own robes, as if it was an official faction. s were considered Gray Jedi by the New Jedi Order.]] Known Gray Jedi *Jolee Bindo—married a fellow Jedi against the Order's Code; later placed in self-exile on Kashyyyk.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *Qui-Gon JinnStar Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War *Djinn AltisThe New Essential Guide to Characters and his faction *Aqinos and the Iron Knights *Imperial Knights—considered by the New Jedi Order to be Gray Jedi.Star Wars Legacy 0 **Sigel Dare **Antares Draco **Marasiah Fel **Mohrgan FelStar Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 **Roan Fel **Ganner Krieg **Elke VetterStar Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2 **Treis SindeStar Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon **Azlyn RaeStar Wars Legacy 24: Loyalties, Part 2 Behind the scenes The term Gray Jedi is often erroneously used to refer to Force users who believe there is no dark side but, as explained in this article, this is not the case. Rather, these Force users are said to follow alternative teachings, such as the Potentium theory, in canon sources. Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' Sources *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notes and references Category:Force-based organizations Category:Jedi de:Graue Jedi es:Jedi Gris sv:Grå Jedi